Being A Fifth Year Bites!!
by Byte
Summary: Harry's in his fifth year. But he's got problem's of the werewolf kind!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Being a Fifth Year BITES!!**  
  
  


Ron let out a long groan as they left Potions class. Harry agreed heart and soul with him. He, Ron and Hermonie had lost a total of thirty points for their house in an hour and a half. Nobody in their house would be mad at them which was a small comfort. Snape hated all Gryffindors especially him because of a grudge against his father.  
"I swear he or me is gonna kill one another." Harry moaned.  
"I doubt that but I might help."Hermonie said without even a lecture about threatening a teacher.  
"Oh really what's up?" Ron leered.  
"He gave me a C, I can't believe him! This might ruin my chances at being Head Girl." She moaned. Harry slung his arm round her shoulders. It was awkward at best but it seemed to make her feel better though.  
"We'll get that git. He'll never know what hit him."  
"Yeah I guess so. It will serve him right."  
Ron grinned but his face fell as he looked behind him. "Oh no we have company." Draco Malfoy was swaggering down the hall with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.  
"So the little Mudblood isn't so perfect anymore." He sneered. His goons laughed at that.   
"Have you seen your father lately last time I saw him he was groveling to Voldemort."Harry snapped. Crabbe and Goyle instantly froze and anger contorted on their ugly faces. While Ron flinched at the name.  
Draco called him something that he wouldn't say if any teachers were around. He had struck a nerve, he wondered if Draco had joined the Death Eaters yet. He was probably still bitter about not see him get hit by several of the unforgivable curses, which would have made Draco happy for a decade.  
"Oops better not let anyone catch you talking like that." Ron joined in.  
Draco hissed his cold gray were slit in such a way that he could have passed for a snake and mad a slight gesture with his hand and Crabbe and Goyle leaped at him and Ron. It was like getting hit by a truck. Goyle elbow caught Harry in the stomach knocking the wind out of him while Goyle caught Ron in the nose causing it to bleed profusely   
"Oh no you don't!" Hermonie screeched,"_Porucuss!"_ and pointed her wand at Draco's head with a loud bang. Malfoy's silvery blond hair was now replaced with porcupine quills! Harry wondered were Hermonie had learned that one.  
"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!" Draco screeched diving at her and bring her into the fray. All six off them began punching and swearing at the top of their lungs, wand forgotten. They were attracting quite a crowd the majority of which was cheering for Harry and his friends.(Punch his nose in! Show that Slytherin scum who's boss! and the occasional Who did he call a Mudblood, lemme at him!) Though they kept getting pricked by Draco's new hairdo.  
"STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!!" The looked up to face Professor McGonall."I'm ashamed that any students would act this way. Stand up now." Untangling from the fray the stood up. Harry whipped his lip which had got spilt during the fight and was now bleeding profusly,while Ron was tilting his head up to stop his bleeding nose. The crowd had scattered, and was going to get out of punishment, lucky them.  
"This is not what I would expect form fifth year students. You behavior is quite shocking. Twenty points each will be taken away from your houses. And you all have detention. Now move along to your classes, Malfoy up to the hospital wing. Potter please stop by my office after dinner. Now move" she barked but in fact the had gotten off easy. Easier than he had suspected. But why did she want to see him after dinner, he prayed it wasn't Voldemort. But even if it wasn't about him he was still a problem, he had a body now and his minions were returning and he wanted him dead. At the end of last year he had escaped again maybe next time he might not be so lucky.  
"Can you believe our luck?" Ron piped up beside him."I hope Malfoy's hair doesn't grow back."  
"Me too and we only got one detention."  
"Remember when Moody turned him into a ferret? That was beautiful."  
"It wasn't Moody."  
"Oh yeah sorry." The continued to Divination in silence. Harry was not looking forward to it Professor Teleway was convinced that Harry was going to drop dead any second. And it wore thin very quickly. The attic was hot and stuffy as always and already his lids were drooping.   
Ron elbowed him in the side."Wanna bet which form of death you get this class?" Harry smirked the were studying how facial features affected ones life so far each class he was predicted one form of death or another, first it was drowning, next it had been falling off his broomstick then it had been by a back fired curse by Ron, and the last on had been a curse from his worst enemy.  
"Hmm I think I'll get attacked by a werewolf next."  
" I'm betting on a vampire."  
They took their seated as the old bat made her entrance."Ah welcome we only have two more sessions of facial features. So we shall begin. Please open your books to pages 230. As you can see here a scar on the chin means money problem(well I must have a huge one Ron remarked) one under they eye means vision problems. A scar on the forehead," at this she turned her big misty eyes toward Harry and looked as though she was going to cry,"is a sign that you will be attacked by a dangerous creature especially werewolves or goblins." Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry for winning the bet.  
"Well, there go my plans for being a werewolf breeder," he remarked. Some people round the room smirked but Lavender Brown shrieked."That's not funny Harry! This is serious!"   
"She is quite right my dear. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest at all costs." He rolled his eyes not blaming Hermonie at all for dropping this class two years ago. She was a total fake she had according to Dumbldore only had two real predictions. He let out a long yawn the hot heavy perfumed air was getting to him and was obviously getting to Ron too his head was drooping. Well, at least she didn't give out much homework unlike Hermonie's elective class.  
The old bat lecture for what seemed like hours. And it seemed that all of his features meant certain doom thought none as bad as him having a scar on his forehead. Finally it ended and not a moment to soon.  
"Class no homework. Good-bye until you return. Though I predict that one will not return next week."   
"Cause I'll be dead." Harry commented.  
"Am I in the will?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah well why not?"  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Hermonie cast a quizzed look at Ron who hadn't even touched his food which was really for Ron. Though he did look a little green.  
"Uh Ron you okay?"  
"Actually I feel like I'm going to puke."  
"Well, as long as it's not any thing serious." Harry commented dryly.  
Just then Dumbledore stood up."As you are quite aware Defense Against Dark Arts has not had a class so far. Though many of you feel that the events of the past few years have prepared you for any conflict that may come. But with Voldermort's rising strength means we must be ready, at all cost. I would like to introduce our new Defense Against Dark Art teacher, Professor Snape."  
_"No!"_Harry hissed at this news.  
"Aw! Crap!" Ron growled. Similar phrases were repeated at three house tables.  
But Dumbledore smiled."No, you will still have your Potions teacher. No, he is actually Snape's sister!"  
A woman next to the head master stood up. She like her brother had black hair and eyes but her skin was a golden tan. Her lips were a bright red. "I am quite honored to be teaching at my old school. I like my brother can be a grueling task master. But in light of You-Know-Knows reappearance it is needed. Classes will start tomorrow for the fifth years."  
"Aww I knew Fridays off was to good to last!" Ron groaned.  
"You actually thought we wouldn't have any Defense classes this year Ron?" Hermonie asked him raising her eyebrow.  
She had a point. Just then Harry noticed that the new schedules were being handed out.  
  


Harry Potter(Gryffindor)  
Monday- 10am Care of Magical Creatures 1pm Charms  
Tuesday- noon Transfiguration 8pm Astronomy  
Wensday- 10am History of Magic 2pm Double Herbology (Hufflepuff)  
Thursday- 1pm Double Potions(Slytherin) 3pm Divination  
Friday-3pm Defense Against Dark Arts   
  


Harry knew it would happen but he couldn't shake of the image of Snape and his sister agureing over who could be meaner to him. Maybe she's the nice one, _yeah and I liked living with the Durslys!_ But still he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. But in the back of his mind a little voice said, _You have faced Voldemort so many times already and survived what do you need classes for?_   
Dinner was getting out and he had to see McGonagall. He really really hoped that it wasn't that Voldemort was hanging around Hogwarts. His feet felt like lead as he trudged up the stairs his imagination getting the better of him. Imagining armies of Giants after him, him getting kicked out of Hogwarts, Quidditch being canceled ... all were in his head spinning around sometimes crashing into each other causing further chaos. He didn't even know how he made it to her office.  
"Come in Potter have a seat." She said. She looked at him from the paper on his desk. Though she didn't smiled she looked less grim.  
"Relax. It's not bad news, actually rather good news depending on how you want to look at it. I guess it would be rude to keep you in waiting wouldn't it? You have been chosen Quidditch team Captain."  
His stomach did a flip."P-pr-Proffesser I'm honored." He felt like a very large dork studdering like a first year.   
"It is not all honor and glory. You must plan practices, strategies and Harry prove that a year off has not dulled our team's edge. You will also have to find a new keeper. I would recommend holding tryouts soon so practices can start."  
"I will miss."  
"And good luck Harry" and she smiled.  
  
"This is so amazing Harry! Well, it is natural that you would be Team Captain, you are even better than Charlie. I mean it! You only lost one game. Even Charlie couldn't do that!" Ron chattered on and on.  
"You did deserve it Harry. But you should not let it take away form your studies. We have our O.W.L.S. this year. But still kick some Slytherin butt at the same time could you?" Hermonie said looking up from her newest book _Wizarding Legends._  
Harry smiled even thought she had a point on both accounts. He looked down at the what he was writing. It was the form for tryouts.  


  
**Quidditch Tryouts for Gryffindors  
For Keeper position.  
Begins 1pm this Sunday!  
For 2nd to 6th years  
Bring a broomstick  
Experience preferred.**  
**Any Questions? Contact Harry Potter.  
Hope to see you there!  
**

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek. "This okay?" showing the parchment to Ron and Hermonie. They both nodded.  
"Hey either of you two gonna try out?" he asked.  
"Well, I'd like to but I have no experience and if I got behind on my studies. I don't want to think about it!" Well, Hermonie had definitely chilled out since they had met her but she though that besides friends, studying came first. He also noticed that she had changed over the summer. She had figured out how to de-friz her hair and how to apply make up. It really worked on her.  
"Well, I'm trying out. Charlie has been giving me some pointers." Ron said with a shrug.  
"You know I can't just choose you because you're are my friend." He warned  
"Yeah I know but I'll be the best keeper so don't worry about it." He said with a wide grin,"Just wish I had a better broom," he said suddenly looking downcast.  
"Did Percy have one you could use?" Hermonie asked,"maybe he could lend it to you."  
Ron let out a dry laugh."No Percy thought that playing Quittich was a waste of time so he doesn't have a broom."  
How could they get a broom that Ron could compete on? His broom was a piece of crap. They all knew it.  
"Well, how bout Charlie?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know guess it's worth a try." Ron said but it didn't look like he was getting his hopes up."Well can I at least be the team manager if I can find a freaking broom!"  
Hermonie smiled at that."I thought you might like a Nimbus Two-Thousand-ten instead. Actually I found this in the Daily Prophet." She showed him an article clipped out of the paper.  


**Nimbus 2010 Contest!!  
All young witches and wizards you have the opportunity  
to win a broom not yet released to the public!!   
Send us your essays on why you deserve this broom!  
Send your owl to Dede Tarkwitch!!  
Winner will be announced Sunday morning!  
  
**

"Hey, how can it hurt?"Ron asked no one in partucual,"but that means I better get writing." He bolted upstairs.  
"If he paid that much attention to his school work. He might have a better average in his classes."Hermonie grumbled.  
"Lay off it Hermi."  
"Harry! We have our O.W.L.S this year! This is probably the most important test we'll ever take! You have to master spells, and learn history."  
"Any potions we'll need to know?"  
"No, actually not."  
"Then I'll be fine." He grumbled. Hermonie made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. He could conjure a Patrounus which was really advanced. Well, above normal O.W.L.S. So he wasn't freaking out to much. Well, at least not until the tests were a week away.  
  
He awoke the next morning and dragged himself down to the Great Hall. And as soon as he sat down he was surrounded by almost every person at the table. Each with a question.  
"What broom do you recommend?"  
"Why can't first years tryout?"   
"Are you going to decide?"  
"Is Keeper hard."  
"ACK! I gotta go! talk yo you later." He yelled and dashed out of the hall. Just as he had left. His stomach rumbled loudly reminding why he was in the Great Hall in the first place. He leaned back and hit his head against the wall.  
"Hey we thought you could use this." A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned to see Hermonie with some toast and Ron had swiped some sausage.  
"Thanks I'm starving."Grabbing a piece of toast.  
"Well, well if it isn't Potty and Weasel? And their little Mudblood friend." Malfoy sneered coming out of the hall.  
"How a loser made team captain even for Gryffindors, is beyond belief." Crabbe and Goyle began to smirk at him.  
"Hey are you still on your house team. You've just lost to me every time we've played against each other."  
Malfoy hissed. Grabbed the sausages from Ron and smashed them in Harry's face. It was almost instinct that he decked Malfoy right in the jaw. He staggered back with a look between shock and hatred on his face. He really looked ready to kill.  
"Wha' goin on' her?" A heavy voice boomed form behind him. Hagrid looked down at them both.  
"Nothing" Malfoy mumbled and ran off down the hall. But not before Ron could wiped out his wand out his robes and wispered,"_Bindshosa!"_ Down the Hall Draco stumbled and tripped. The all began to giggle as he tried to get up and fell flat on his face.  
Hagird smiled and said."I didn't see nutin."   
  
The entered the Defense Against Dark Arts class room. And Harry felt like he could teach this class. Though he would never say anything like that! He found a seat in the back of the room with Ron and Hermonie. The class was soon filled and only then did Snape's sister appear.  
"Hello class." she said briskly setting her briefcase on her desk. Just then Dean raised his hand.  
"Mmm yes?"  
"Just wanna know are you going to stay more than a year?"  
"She smiled."Ahh you are talking about the Defense Against Dark Arts hex? Well, that happens to go along with today's lesson. Can a certain job be cursed? Anyone?"  
To no one's suprise Hermonie's hand shot up. "Yes,! Though it requires an exceptionally strong wizard to do so. The wizard actually leaves a bit of their own energy that can never be replaced but it curses all that will hold that position."  
Once again she smiled."Couldn't have said it better myself. Ten points to Gryffindors."_ Whoa! Where did that come from. Snape never once gave us a point. Or maybe she's just fair..  
"_Can anyone give us an example of one of our former teachers?"  
Harry shot up his hand before Hermonie."Potter? Please explain" there was no sneer in her voice.  
"Professor Lupin was discovered to be a werewolf. Lockhart lost his memory and Moody was discovered to be an impostor. And Quirell dies."  
"Excellent Harry. Ten points to Gryffindors!" Ron looked ready to hug her for not being like Snape.  
"Curses for an individual occupation are extremely hard to break. And only the bravest or stupidest take these on. I'm not sure which I am." laughter rippled though the class and she smiled again.   
  
"That was amazing." Ron seemed to be in shock."Snape must be the evil one!"  
He was right she was what none of them had been expecting. Though he still looked a little green.  
"Man, you don't look so good. Feeling okay?"  
"It's probably the stomach hex-flu."  
"The what?" Harry asked.  
"The wizarding world version of the stomach cold." she said. She was know it all. But she had a right to be a know it all anyone who read as much as she did deserved the title.  
"Well, shake it off before tryouts okay? Cause you got competition."  
"Great" he muttered.  
  
Saturday passed without much action. Harry worked on his homework but his mind was far from it. It was on the Tryouts tomorrow. What if Ron didn't get a broom. he couldn't let him on the team with that piece of crap. He had his detuy to his house and he would up hold it.  
"Hey something wrong?" Hermonie asked.  
"Too much. What am i going to do if Ron doesn't get a new broom?"  
"That might actually be a blessing in disguise. I mean what if Ron isn't any good? If he has a crappy broom you can blame it on that."  
"No actually Ron a pretty good flier. Plus when we face Slytherin no one will try harder."  
"Or foul harder?"  
"That too."  
"We'll find out tonight what's going to happen soon. By the way who's trying out?"  
"Ugg that is the scary part. Neville is trying out so is Colin and his brother."  
"Ouch that will not turn out to good will it?"  
"They are going to kill each other I know it."  
She smiled and laughed. She returned to her new book(another!). Just then Ron came storming in a stupid smile plastered on his face.  
"I got it! I GOT IT! YES! YES! YES!" He began running around the common room like a mad man. Gaining odd looks from students trying to study or do homework.  
"Uhh," Harry said leaning over and whispering to Hermonie,"I'm guessing he won the broom. She giggled again and pulled a strand of hair out of her eyes."Yeah it's about time he got something really awesome."  
"OHHH!! We got a pair of love birds here!" cooed a voice.  
"By George I think we do!"  
"I'm Fred you're George, You forgot who we are!?"  
"Hey! Hey! Break it up! We are not a couple okay?!"Harry said."We are just--"  
Fred and George cut him short with laughter."Gotcha!" He fumed silently at their antics and Hermonie looked ready to turn them into horntoads(if she knew how).  
Fred smiled and jerked his head toward Ron."What's up with him?"  
"Didn't he tell you?"  
"Tell us what?" George butted in.  
"That he won a Nimbus 2010!" Hermonie chirped.  
"Whoa! He'll make Keeper no sweat!"George grinned and Harry prayed he was right.  
  
Author's Note- I would love to put the Tryouts in this story! But they Desereve a story to it's self! So look for it soon!   
  
Harry walked up to the head of the table butterflies in his stomach. All eyes were on him. He cleared his throat.  
"I am pleased to announce that I have made my decision to who the new Keeper will be. Before I announce the our newest member. I want to say those of you who didn't make the team that next year we will have five openings that will be needed to be filled. It is quite possible that I did not choose you as Keeper because I thought you would make a better Beater or Chaser next year. So without further delay I present to you your new house Keeper. RON WEASLEY!!" Silently he thanked Hermonie for helping him with that sppech  
The table erypted with applause for Ron. His brother were giving him noggies while Ginny and Hermonie were giving him a hug while squealing excitably. Other people were cheering loudly. Even the people who had tried out were congratulating him. Maybe he wasn't going to be team captain but he was now part of the House team. And he was having his fifteen minutes of fame, he deserved it.   
Harry slid back next to his friend and yelled at him over the racket."Congrats Ron!" Ron smiled back at him while the twins hooted loudly about him making up for Percy's failure to make the team. While Katie Bell kissed him on the cheek causing Ron's ears to turn bright red.  
After the had left the hall Ron couldn't get the smile off his face. Harry was glad he had made it, he really had been the best for the job there was no doubting that."  
"Potter, Weasley and Granger. Just the people I wanted to see!" McGonagall called from behind them. "By the way Ron, congratulations on making the team. We do have to keep our winning streak intact don't we?"  
"I'll try."   
"Though why I came to talk to you is about is a less pleasant matter. You will be serving your detentions this week. Weasley you will bee serving your with Professor Sprout, something about the Reekcaps needing replanting on Wensday. Hermonie you will be helping Professor Hooch, Monday. And Harry you will be assisting Professor Snape on Tuesday."  
"Uhh female right?" he asked hoping that he didn't sound to pathetic.  
"No, the Potions master." She said and thought that he saw pity in her eyes. She turned swiftly and the moaning party began.  
"Reekcaps!? Those things SMELL!! It will take twenty showers to get the stench out! Awww why me?"  
"Madame Hooch has it in for me! I'll have splinters forever." Hermonie moaned acting quite out of character.  
"I got it worse than that! I have Snape! Hermonie you can have all my books and Ron I leave my Firebolt."  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Hermonie agreed while Ron nodded in agreement. Harry tried to give them a weak smile.  
"Well, Quidditch starts this week that will take our mind of that." Which made Ron break out into a wide smile that showed that he had momentarily forgotten about the Reekcaps.  
  
Harry walked into Snape's office like a person set to die. Snape leered evilly at him obviously enjoying his reaction.  
"Ah you have decided to grace me with you presence. I'm honored." he said sarcasm oozing in his voice.  
"Well, you will pleased to know that we will not be stuck in my office all night, " at this he gestured at the decor animal carcasses floating in liquid, the dim light and a demon. Whoops no demon that was Snape."We will be going looking for some ingredients, for class. You do know how to get Saccass powder don't you? Oh no you don't?" Reading the expression on his face."Well fame does not equal brain does it." At this Harry bit his lip knowing that if he talked back he was going to get another detention.  
"Saccass powder comes from the Powper plant. It is a plant that lives in forests. It catches it food by spitting a acid at it. Don't worry Potter it only causes human skin to turn silver. So don't worry. And if you haven't already guessed we will be going into the Forbidden Forest."  
Yeah as a matter of fact he had. And Professor Teleway' warning echoed in his ears. _Stay away from the Forbidden Forest at all costs._ Well, nothing would get him out of this. Nothing at all...  
  
A strange call pierced the forest causing Harry to jump for the hundredth time. The light from his wand reflected off the silver patches that now coated his arms. Snape being Snape had insisted that Harry do all the work. Snape seemed in a good mood, well torturing him was the highlight of his crappy life. His crappy, freakin, pathetic life! Harry was glad that it was dark Snape could not miss the look of hatred on his face. In fact the only person that he hated more was Voldemort, well he hated Pettigrew more too.  
"Having a good time Potter?"  
"A real blast." Harry hissed though gritted team. The silver blotches on his arm were beginning to burn. He prayed they came off and soon!   
"Ahh now part two of detention."  
What?! There was a part two? Part one was bad enough what could be worse? Feeding him to a hippogriff? Or maybe beating him on the head with a broomstick? Very few things were beneath Snape.  
Snape leaned close to him and whispered."Find your way back." Than with a whispered _Nox_. And he disappeared.  
"SNAPE! I KNOW YOU CAN"T APPERATE!! GET BACK HERE YOU...." Harry proceeded to call Snape every swear word he knew. Oh man this was bad he was dead meat!. Doomed what ever you wanted to call it.   
"_C'mon_ Harry you gotta get your butt out of here. Now or you are dead meat."  
Just then a long howl broke the silence. A werewolf! Oh crap!! He ran he just ran in the direction he had come from. Trying to out run it. Snape had trapped him and had left him to die! When he got back he would kill Snape and get him fired at the same time!  
Just then he heard it. A heavy panting like a large dog, but worse. It was a werewolf. More panting, more werewolf's. A pack. Aww he was screwed. A pain formed in his side but he didn't stop, couldn't. Wouldn't give Snape the satisfaction.  
Then up ahead like water in a desert. The lights from Hagird's cabin. A hundred feet...nintey...eighty...seventy...sixty..the panting was almost deafening....fifty...fourty....thirty....twenty...  
They pounced. The claws got him in the back. It was pain that only Voldemort could top. He tried to fight but his wand was a yard away from him. So he threw wild punches trying to catch one of them. Then one the largest. Bounded up he couldn't fend him off. He bit him in the neck. He missed his windpipe and all he got was muscle but he cried out loudly. In the cabin he heard Hagrid hear him and came out.  
"Arry! Back ya Son o'..."   
That's when he blacked out the pain getting to him. Anger for Snape, Relief for Hagrid and most of all.. fear, he had been bitten. That meant one thing-he was a werewolf...._No,no this can't be...._  
  


To be Continued...  
  
So what didja think? Like it? Hate it? Want more?(I know you do!) So review it!! Puh-leaze! I promised there will be more.  


  
**  
  
**  
**  
**

  
  


  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Being a Fifth Year BITES!  
2  
Facing Facts  
  
  
**

The first sensation to come back was pain, in his neck and back, red hot pain that only Voldemort could top. The next was memory and that hurt more than any injury. The bite. How could he forget? No, it couldn't be true, it couldn't! But it was oh it was. Harry let out a low moan of pain and despair. No, he would kill Snape with his own hands, or maybe I'll bite him, that would serve him right, he thought viciously. Then hearing came back and he heard voices, low hushed voices, but he could still understand them.  
"Poor Arry!" Hagird wailed,"Is jus not fair!" He was tempted to jump up and tell Hagird he was fine, perfect, healthy as a horse, but that would make him the worst liar ever. Once again anger hit him hard for Snape this was his fault!  
"Hagird calm down don't wake him!"Madame Pomfey scolded him."If I were him I would want to sleep as long as I could too!"  
"I agree Poppy. But he has to wake up and soon too." Dumbledore said._ No! I'm not leaving this bed! I have no future what's the use? Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! _He pleaded in his mind.  
"Why was he out in the forest anyway?" McGonagall voice question,"He was supposed to be serving detention with Snape."  
"I think that was part of the detention." Dumbledore said quietly.  
"You think Servues would do something like that?" Madame Pomfey asked in a disbelieving tone. This was too much for Harry the hatred for Snape was too much.  
"Yes, It's his fault! He tricked me!" He yelled sitting up hoping that the hatred for Snape was clear in those words.  
"Arry!" Hagird exclaimed.  
"I'm glad to see your awake." Dumbledore said,"But you probably aren't." How could they be so calm?!   
"No! It was Snape's fault I'm not lying it's true."  
"We aren't doubting you." The look in Dumbledore's eyes said that too. But he also saw the fire that explained why he was the only man that Voldemort had feared.  
"Here drink this." Madame Pomfey ordered shoving a glass with some kind of Potion in it. She had resumed her ordinary manner and in some way Harry found it relieving that she wasn't treating him differently because of... a shiver ran though him no he couldn't think about it now. The stuff tasted horrible a face of disgust crossed him face. Was it Wolfsbane? That would make sense.   
"Harry the Potion you just took is new extremely new. I had to pull some strings to get it. But as you well know in recent years there was a way discovered that helped werewolves be controlled at the full moon."  
"Yeah, Professor Lupin took it." Some of the fear draining out of him. Yeah Wolfsbane how could he forget?  
"Exactly. But this new potion is even better than that. The transformation will still happen, a cure for that will probably not come in the imaginable future. But this potion is a sort of a Wolfsbane Vaccine. With boosters every year you won't be a threat to you or anyone else."  
"That's a relief." Though he was still afraid him and Ron had talked over the summer about when school was over they would try out for the England's Quidditch team. But what team would choose a werewolf? Would they even let him stay at Hogwarts? His stomach managed to twist into an even tighter knot.  
"Isn't it though?" He said and smiled for the first time since Harry had woken the light returning to his eyes.  
"But there is one thing."_There is always a catch_."It's not bad so don't worry. You know what an Animagi is?" To which Harry nodded his head getting what he was getting at." You now have the ability to change into a wolf whenever you want. No spell, no wand needed. But we must keep this quite as you well know many student's families hold prejudice against werewolves. And we want no need for panic."  
"I won't tell anyone sir. I promise." That wouldn't be hard the whole fact of thing was that he wouldn't tell anyone if he could."So you aren't going to send me back to the Dursley's? I can stay at Hogwarts?"  
"Well, of coarse. It would be rather stupid to send you back. You have as much a right as any student to be here." Professor McGonagall said with her usually briskness. It was a relief to know that he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts.   
"Um, What else am I going to tell the other students?" _Including Ron and Hermione._ He added silently.  
"Already thought of. We plan to keep the story the same the only difference is that instead of a werewolf it's a Pigmy Ridgeback Dragon that attacked you."  
"Thanks. I guess this is kinda a stupid question but how long was I asleep?"  
Dumbledore chuckled trying to lightened to the mood. "Oh four days. Your friends were quite worried and I don't blame them, we were to." Hagird nodded his head and was blowing his nose in a handkerchief that looked to small for him.  
"Now go! You've explained what you needed to! I should have waited longer. He's as pale as snow as it is!" She scolded. Shoving them out of the room.  
"I'm fine." He muttered under his breath.  
She let out a deep sigh. "The only reason you're leaving id because you've missed enough classes as it is. I don't agree.." She kept talking about how missing a few classes wouldn't hurt. But he was glad to be going back to classes it would keep his mind off this werewolf crap. _Why do these things always happen to ME?_ He thought. At least he only had to deal with it once a month. No more.  
  
"Harry! You're okay!" Hermione said and hugged Harry as he left the medical wing.  
"Harry glad you're alive. But now I don't get the Firebolt." Ron smiled.  
"Yeah well it would be kinda a disgrace to have survive Voldemort (Don't use that word!) and be killed by a dragon." He said dryly.  
"A dragon in the Forbidden Forest? They don't live in forests. It said so in _The Monster Book of Monsters._"  
"Hermione lay off. Didn't you ever hear? Don't believe every thing you read."She still didn't look convinced, though she didn't say anything else about it. She found out about Lupin what would keep her from finding about him.   
"Hey Harry, when are Quidditch practices going to start?"  
"Ron! What are you thinking could you be more thoughtless?" She snapped.  
"No, Herm, I'm okay. Honestly it's better than just laying around." He assured her. Though a frown crossed her face she once again didn't argue with them.  
"What's wrong? Something is." Just then a group of Slytherin girls pasted by and began pointing at her.  
"Ohh Hermione is the nose still oozing?" One of them hissed.  
"I heard that she has to sleep with a bucket by her bed in case any more comes out."  
"Ohh I heard it got all over her robes and she actually wore them again." Another commented in a loud whisper that was meant for them to hear.  
"Harry, I'll see you at lunch. I got to go to the library." She said and hurried off down the hall.  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" He asked running to catch up with her, Ron following behind him."  
"Hermione!" He yelled again grabbing her shoulder.  
"Listen Harry, I really don't want to talk about it right now. So please Harry let me go." She said jerking his hand off her shoulder. What had happened to her? She turned and ran down the hallway.  
"I'm out of it for a few days and I have no idea what's up with my friend. And you don't look so good yourself. You feeling okay?"  
"No, I still have the freaking stomachache."  
"You should really see Madame Pomfey about that."  
"I think she's sick of us." Ron said with a smirk on his face. Yeah and the injuries they caused.   
"Malfoy's hair grown back yet?"  
Ron began to chuckle."He has a bloody buzz cut. He looks horrible next time you see him call him teddy bear. It's driving him mad. Even Herm can't help but laugh at him. Oh it's almost as great as when he was a ferret." He grinned at that, it felt great to smile again.   
  
Harry slid in the seat next to Hermione during the Defense Against Dark Arts Class. Ron wasn't coming, his stomach had finally got the best of him. Almost throwing up in front of the entire school is enough for anyone to throw in the white flag.  
"Harry do you think it's smart to have Quidditch practice so soon? You could reopen the cuts."  
"Hermione, if I keep cooped up in here I will go insane. Don't worry I'll be fine." He said with a grin to reassure her.  
"Oh please Harry." She said rolling her eyes. He really wanted to tell her the truth if anyone could handle it, it would be her. She was Muggle born so she didn't grow up thinking all werewolves were evil (sorry Ron) But she wouldn't even tell her about..whatever that had happened. Had something to do with her nose that's all he knew.  
"Good Afternoon." Professor Snape said entering the room. Though she had only been here a short time she had gotten the class's respect, much like Lupin had.  
"We all know about You-Know-Who. But what about the Dark wizards of the past? He was not the only on you know. I believe that the best way to prepare ourselves is too study past dark wizards. Can anyone name a few?" Many hands shot up. Even Harry put his hand up this is one area he had actually done some reading on. When Voldemort had you on his to kill list you would read pretty much anything that might help you see eighteen.  
"Harry?"  
"Kantor the Killer, in the year 500ad."  
"Ahh! We have been studying haven't we? Five points to Gryffindors!"  
"Hermione?"  
"Chaplin Raw the third. In 1409 ."  
"Excellent! Five more points to Gryffindors."  
"Dean?"  
"The Great Bob." The class began to laugh at that. But was that really a Dark wizard's name?   
"Actually yes that was a Dark wizard."   
  
At dinner Harry didn't eat much, he was worried about Quidditch practice that night. What if he proved to be a horrible captain and they lost every game?   
"Come on Harry we'll be fine." Ron reassured him in response unvoiced question.  
"Well, I'm going to be there if you break your neck or something. I still think this is very stupid of you, not that it matters." She said in a huffy voice. That showed she cared that he didn't get killed.  
"Your concern is overwhelming." He teased. "We better get going, Practice is starting soon." At that the left the table and Harry noticed that Ron hadn't eaten a thing either. He still looked pretty bad though. Maybe it's just nerves, being Keeper was almost as bad as being Seeker, you felt like the game was riding on your shoulders alone.  
The early October weather was perfect for practice. In the locker room he felt the butterflies in his stomach turn into broomsticks.   
"As you all know this is the last year for everyone but me and Ron. So this is the year to win. And we have out two human bludgers!" At this Fred and George rammed themselves in Katie Bell and and Angelica."Just as long as nobody kills them first.  
Our Chasers could give Ireland a run for their money!"The three girls blushed at this.  
"And a Seeker that always manages to get the snitch, provided there are no dementors around." Ron piped in.  
"This practice we got to give Ron a taste of what go on so Chasers do your worst. And Fred and George try not to kill him. And I'll play maverick." George and Fred looked as though they had been given a million galleons, each. Ron managed a weak smile though he looked like he was about to take his O.W.L.S and hadn't studied at all.  
They walked out of the locker room into the cool air. They pushed off the ground on their brooms. Ron looked like he had forgotten about his Keeper training and was having the time of his life. He was out pacing everyone on the field.He'd show him. He loved it being on a Quidditch field there was nothing like it. The rush of excitement was familiar and welcome it helped him forget about the bite.   
He quickly showed Ron what a Firebolt could do. They ended up racing down the field.  
"Okay let's get stated. Ron you're on!" He called. His friend wiped around in front of the the hoop he had to guard.  
"Chasers GO!" At that with Angelica in the middle they advanced passing the Quaffle between them in a blur of motion.  
"Beaters GO!" At this the twin swooped down and began batting the Bludger away from the Chaser and toward Ron. But Ron on his Nimbus was able to duck both of them and block Katie's shot. The entire team cheered with excitement, Harry probably being the loudest, even Hermione on the ground joined in.   
"Okay! Again!" He ordered, but this time he would join in. Once again the Chasers and the twins flew forward, while Harry gained some attitude. Almost there, they were almost there.NOW!! He pushed his Firebolt downward into his dive. I was beautiful. Dives were the best part. Right when Ron and him were about to collide, Harry shifted just a little so that they didn't crash, but it gave Angelica the time to get the Quaffle in the hoop.   
Just then from the stand Colin and his brother Dennis popped up and took his picture. They would have to their flashes on wouldn't they? Temporarily blinded by the bright light he couldn't pull out of the dive in time. And he crashed into the ground, hard.  
As soon as he hit he began cursing the Creevy brothers and their cameras too. Above him he heard George laugh,"He sounds okay to me! Get back up here." The whole team was laughing in fact even Ron who was brooding at being scored on.  
"Harry!" A female voice shrieked behind him. He turned around to face Hermonie who was looking at his neck.  
"Your neck." He felt the wind leave him. The bandage that had been on his neck was laying on the ground. He had kept it on not because the bite hadn't healed but because the bit mark had formed a crescent moon mark on his neck, which was the mark of a werewolf.  
"Hermione. Please don't tell anyone I'll explain I promise."  
"Harry..." she sounded as though she was in shock.  
"Please just trust me. I'll explain, please." He was getting nervous what if she told? "If you want to tell everyone fine. But then it's the end. You know what happened to Lupin. That will happen to me. So it's up to you."  
"When you get off that broom, you are telling me everything." She said with a slow smile to reassure him. He grinned back glad that he had right about Hermonie. She reached up and hugged him and said,"Just glad you're alive."  
"Me too."  
  
The rest of practice when on without a hitch. Ron proved to be an excellent replacement for Oliver. As they landed Ron asked if he was all right.  
"Yeah just find, just knocked the wind out of me."  
"Hermione seemed kind of upset."  
"I think the whole dragon thing is still bothering her."  
"That would make sense." Ron said and as he noticed that Harry was walking toward Hermione he said,"Uhh castle's this way."  
"Hermione wanted to talk to me about something. I'll catch up with you later okay?"  
"Sure. See you later."  
He walked off toward Hermione who was waiting at the edge of the field.   
"Let's walk I can't stand staying still right now." That was a change she could sit in the library for hours and not have it bother her.  
"So why did you lie." She asked right away.  
"First of all I was told to do so by the teachers and second I mean look at your reaction. You freaked out and you are one of my best friends and you grew up with Muggles. You saw that Lupin was fine." There was an edge to his voice, a bitterness that he didn't like or want.  
She bit her lip. "I know that and I'm sorry. I can see why you wouldn't tell anyone. I presume that Ron doesn't know?"  
He nodded his head. "Actually I'm glad you found out. I mean out of everyone at Hogwarts you can handle it best." She actually met him in the eyes again. "Any more questions?"  
"Not really, but I guess you'll be taking Wolfsbane. I'll brew it for you. I wouldn't trust Snape with sharp scissors anymore much less an important potion. And I have been toying around with the Animagi idea. So I could keep you company." He actually laughed at Hermione enthusiasm.  
"I agree with you on every thing except on thing. I won't be needing the Wolfsbane."  
"Don't be ridiculous Harry. No one has that kind of will power."  
"No, after I got bit Dumbledore gave me this, Wolfsbane Vaccine so I only need a booster every year. And there is a pretty cool side effect. I can go wolf any time I want, it's kinda like being an Animagi."  
"Well that's wonderful. I mean at least you got something good out of it." She commented. "But I'm still going to look into the Animagi idea any way. That will require a lot of work, but I'm up for it."  
"I'll help."   
"I would hope so! But I'm glad you're okay. You really had me worried."  
"Yeah," He suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. Like the butterflies were back in his stomach except it was more of a giddy feeling. "Well, you know my secret what's been wrong lately?"  
"Oh it's nothing really. It was just embarrassing that's all. It was just that when I was serving my detention with Madame Hooch. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing. I had just found out you had been attacked, so there was a lot of things on my mind. So I was do repair work on the school brooms and I didn't see Madame Hooch and she bumped my elbow. Oh! It was horrible! I had straw coming out of my nose for hours!"  
"So that's why. That must have been horrible like when Ron kept spitting up slugs."  
"Ewww yeah I remember. That was worse."  
"I would take straw coming out over my nose anyway over slugs." He agreed. And then they just began to laugh, not that what he had said was really funny but like relief that their secrets were out laughter. Hermione ended up on the ground and him leaning against a tree. When the bout of laughter ended Harry offered his hand to her to help her. But the problem was once he grabbed her hand, he really didn't want to let go. He managed a small smile and looked at Hermione, she was blushing. And she squeezed his hand like say _No need to let go, in face please don't_  
And as they walked out of the forest they didn't let go. Not until they reached the castle.  
  
Harry sat in the common room staring at his make-up work. _Jeez you think getting bit by a werewolf would get you out of homework, _he thought. Ron was also working on some Defense Against Dark Arts homework, while no suprise Hermione was reading a new book _Preparing for your O.W.L.S._ though she had a another book beside her _Werewolves and Vampires: Innocent Crimes._ Obviously he had prompted that reading.  
Ron stretched and yawned. "Harry, are all practices going to be like that?"  
"You should have been here when Oliver was captain. We weren't dry for months. But don't worry you'll get use to it. Or the twins will hit you with the Bludger."  
"Don't even joke." He warned and left for upstairs.  
"Poor Ron." Hermione commented. "But I found something that might explain Ron's stomachache."  
"In _Preparing for your O.W.L.S.?" _He asked.  
"No, In this book." She said picking up the book by her side."It says that some people, have almost an allergic reaction to vampires. Symptoms can be headache, bloody nose, but the most common is a stomachache. But they won't dramatically effect day to day life."  
"I think Ron's worse than that and where would a vampire be? A werewolf is one thing but a vamp is another, so it couldn't be a teacher."  
"You do have a point. Werewolves aren't a fifth as dangerous as a vampire."  
"But still there is something that supports the vampire theory. If a person who has the Vampire reaction is bitten, their symptoms greatly increase."  
"Hold on. A bite makes someone a vamp right? Ron's no vamp he can't be."  
"Exactly. That's why vamps choose people with the Vampire Reaction, because they can't become vamps. As a matter a fact the only other people who can take a bite are werewolves, but they aren't bitten much.  
"Well, that's a relief."  
She smiled but it quickly faded."We got to find a way to prove it. Well, I could stay up all night."  
"Wait a second. How long does it take you to go from wolf to human."  
"Second or two? Why?"  
"I believe I have a found a way to prove our theory." She said and began to explain her plan. They would both hide in the boys dorm and wait. But because all vamps could sense were humans, they would hide as a wolf (which could easily detect a vamp) and a cat (for some unknown reason witches and wizards could turn into the easiest) and would wait for the vamp to turn up.  
Harry nodded and asked,"Can we bring garlic and all that? Holy water, crosses and a stake or two?"  
"We want it alive not dead twelve times over."  
"Do you think this could have a link to Voldemort? I think the werewolf bite was. Snape was a Death Eater remember."  
"I've thought of that and it's possible and very likely. Well, the werewolf bite was there are very few ways to ruin a wizard quicker."  
"So lets start the bloody stake out."  
"Not tonight! Tomorrow." Just as those words left her mouth a tapping began at the window. An owl was out there. Opening the window the owl hoped onto the table and extended his leg, as soon as Harry took the letter it hoped back out the window.  
"Who's it from." Hermione asked.  
"Sirius." Harry said his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
I'm sorry about what happened. Dumbledore wrote me and I believe you 100%, but I suspect there is something more than Snape hating you. So keep your ears and eyes open, It stinks of Voldemort. Maybe he wants to ruin you and Snape at the same time. But on a lighter note in the letter Dumbledore suggested that when you leave for summer break, you stay with Lupin. He's already agreed to it. I'll keep in touch.  
  
Sirius  
PS Does anyone else know? If you have to tell someone I recommend Hermione.(no offense to Ron)  
  
"This is great no more Dursleys!!" Harry cheered,"And Lupin is even better!" Though the thought of his father's friends brought up the question of, _What would my parents think?_ Stop it they are dead, he though.  
"Looks like You-Know-Who messed this one up. You are almost better off now." Hermione noted.  
"Yeah well we better get to sleep. Got some vamps to face tomorrow." He said and headed toward the stairs. Then thought better of it. The butterflies came back, a lot more than before. And feeling like he weighted a thousand pounds he leaned over and kissed Hermione quickly on the cheek, she turned toward him her eyes glowed and a blush was had covered her face, but it was the smile that gave her away. He knew he was blushing too.  
"See you tomorrow?" She asked softly like she was out of breath. He knew the feeling in fact he was feeling it right now. He liked her and it was mutual. And despite being bitten he was happy.  
"Yeah, You bet." He said in the same tone she had used.  
  
Breakfast was loud as normal. Though Ron looked tired he seemed better, maybe unknowingly him and Hermonie had kept it away for a night. But the twins were teasing Ron for being tired.  
"Aw ickle Ronkins is sleepy!" They teased him.   
"Hey Hermione, did you stay up all night or something? You look like it."  
"Just was up," her sentence was broken by a long yawn ,"working, getting ahead you know."  
"All too well." Ron groaned,"I mean you gotta sleep sometime!"  
"I will, I will." She countered in a slightly snappy tone.  
Ron then shifted his conversation toward Harry.  
"Hey you know that stunt you pulled at practice last night? You gotta use that in our next game. It was awasome, you could give Crum a run for his money they way you fly."  
"Come on pat my ego some more will you?" Harry said making Ron begin to laugh. "But no seriously, the team looks great. We'll squash Ravenclaw."  
"And Cho." Ron added batting his eyelashes. Though he didn't add any Cedric jokes to it. After the way he had died, no one not even the Slytherins joked about it.  
"Personally I think she's a little slut. I mean look at how tight she wears her robe. It's sickening." She huffed causing Ron to snort in an attempt to hide a laugh.  
The rest of the day pasted uneventfully. The visited Hagird at his cabin during the day. Harry could see that Hagird was delighted that he was better, but Ron didn't notice or maybe he was to busy trying to unglue his jaw after eating Hagird's cooking. Quidditch practice went beautifully, Ravenclaw wasn't going to have a chance. Though George was convinced that Harry had been possessed by Oliver Wood.  
Then night finally fell. Hermione and Harry pretended to busy themselves with preparation for the O.W.L.S. Even though suprisingly he learned a new spell or two that might be useful.   
"Harry, you of all people, studying? What's going on?" Ron asked.  
"Because I hate losing every time I play you at chess." It was true, it was really frustrating losing every time. And it looked like a new second year Stacey Snow was finding that out the hard way.  
"Oh! I quit." She growled,"I surrender." She said and stormed off. Her blond hair trailing behind her.  
"Ron you got a way with girls. You know that, don't you?" Harry comented dryly.  
Ron let out a yawn. "Well I'm going to turn in. We got torur-oops I mean practice tomarrow."  
"You'll feel differently when we win the cup!" He yelled after him as he walked up the stairs.   
"He will." Hermione confirmed. Within ten minutes the common room was empty.  
"See you in ten minutes." He whispered. The plan was that they would fix pillow and anything else to make it look like they were sleeping. Harry fixed his and just after he had he creeped back into the common room were Hermonie was waiting.  
"You better do this spell right. If I go running around with whiskers until Christmas. You can find a new girlfriend."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Caught me." She said with a smile. "But please no whiskers." She asked. Well here it goes. _Please don't let this go wrong!_  
"_Felipuss!" _  
Then with a pop a brown tabby sat on the floor. Yes he did it! He didn't screw it up! He broke into a stupid grin, then the cat gave him a _You are such an idiot _look. Cats were too good at that look. Trudging up the stairs with a Hermione behind him they slipped into the boy's dorm.   
He watched as Hermione slipped under the bed. Okay here he goes. He for the first time would become a wolf. It was odd like a numb feeling. It happened in less than a second. His muscles were tense and ready, but there was no wolf mind, he was him completely human.  
He barely made it under the bed and being only 5'8, he wasn't a very big wolf. Hermione gave him a look that said, _It's about bloody time, chubs._  
Than an odd sense hit his nose. A wolf's sense of smell was truly amazing. He didn't know that a wolf's stomach could twist into a knot. A cloud of mist sliped in under the door. Beside him Hermione began to tremble, and he realized he was too. The mist began to solidify, the vamp was here.  
  


To be continued...  
  
So was this chapter, better, worse or the same? I won't know if you don't review it, so review it please! I did use some of the ideas from the people who reviewed the last chapter, Thanks again to you guys!  


  
**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Being A Fifth Year BITES!!  
3  
Vampires, Werewolves and Voldemort,  
Oh My!  
  
**

The mist began to solidify and the vamp was coming into focus. He was ready to leap as soon as it became human again. He felt his muscles began to tighten, ready to defend his best friend. All of a sudden Hermione scratched him on the nose. What did she do that for. He was temped to growl at her, but just then the vamp came into focus.  
She was a woman, with black hair, a tan complexion... Holy Crap! It was Professer Snape. She was a vamp? Had Dumbledore lost all sense, what's next inviting her to dinner!? He was frozen in place like it was a nightmare. Maybe it was a nightmare. Maybe he wasn't a werewolf, and she wasn't a vamp. And maybe he should go kick her butt and save his friend.  
He began to creep forward silenty. If you had to have this curse, at least you could save your best friend with it.So up yours Voldemort. A phrase he had lerned from Bill. Hermione the cat jumped on his tail trying to stop him. Good luck. She began to slink toward her he could smell the fresh blood in the air, it made him sick, he wanted to puke. Behind him Hermione started and let out a low hiss. Then she lifted her paw up to her mouth, was she trying to shush him? She began on a route that would bring her behind Snape. He would take her head on.  
Almost there..Almost...NOW! He leaped and hit her in the midsection. She had just stopped with Ron. He slammed her in the wall.   
The worst thing to happen did, Ron woke up. He stared down at the one sight no one would one to wake up to. A werewolf and a vampire battling next to your bed. Just as he was about to scream(who could blame him?) Hermione jumped up on his head and kept him quite.  
Harry bit and clawed at the vamp, she was putting up an amazing fight matching him move for move.Then she began to DE-solidify, becoming a mist and slipping out of the dorm. He dashed after her but it didn't do a bloody thing.  
Then as if just remebering he turned to face a Ron who looked extremly pale, but was fighting of a psycho cat. Here it goes, God help me. He was worried, would Ron be so disguised of what he had become, that he would tell everyone, forget about him staying his friend. Well it would happen sooner or later. He switched back to human in a second. That's when Ron finally wrestled Hermione of his head and spotted him. He didn't know he could get paler but he managed it.   
"Y-you were the wolf." He said in a horrified whisper.  
All Harry could manage was a nod of his head.  
"No." This time louder than before.  
"Will you be quite?" Harry hissed his stomach beganing to churn. He felt really sick, really weak too. He actually began to slump.  
"Harry? Harry!?" Ron yelped in whisper. "You all right?" He asked jumping out of bed.  
"No he's not." Another whisper joined them.   
"Hermione? You knew?" He hissed.  
"Of coarse, how else would we have saved you?"  
"The vamp!" He began swearing, and slapped his hand against the back of his neck, and felt blood on his hand. Harry felt really bad for him, he knew how it felt. But Ron wasn't about to go sucking blood out of people.   
"You aren't in any danger Ron. You are immune."   
" How the hell do you know that?! And how did you get in here?! Wait I'll bet you were the cat!"  
"Yes and you would have been a vamp by now. And I think we should move this meeting to the bath room, because Harry looks like he's about to loose his lunch."Unless you fancy puke all over your bed." She was right, he felt horrible. Hermione grabbed him by his right arm, Ron took the left, though tentatively as though he might become a werewolf. They managed to get him in the bathroom just in time. He to say, lost his cookies. He let out a low moan, he felt so weak, and he hated that. Was this going to happen every time he turned into a wolf. It was a curse, no matter what good came out of it. He began to shake. He began to whisper curses at Voldmort, it didn't matter if he could hear him or not, it felt good. It was inturupted by Hermione's shrill response.  
"Ron! This is amazingly stupid, beyond stupid. Harry is your best friend. Do you think he would act like this? Especially if you had just saved his life?" _Thanks Hermione._  
He didn't hear Ron reply. This is as bad as last year with the Triwizard competition, only if he didn't fix this now, it was the end. He managed to pull himself up to face Ron.  
"Ron... You're my friend What's wrong with you? You stood beside me when almost everyone though I was the Slytherin Heir. What's up with you? I'm still your friend."  
"I..I'm sorry. But I mean, I guess. Aw hell, I'm sorry, but just don't bite me?"  
"Trust me. You'd probably taste bad anyway."  
"Oh can't you two just say,'I'm sorry' followed by,'It's okay, I forgive you'."  
At that Ron whispered to Harry,"She has gone bloody mad." He was tempted to jab Ron in the ribs at the insult, but she had gone off the deep end.  
"I heard that!"  
"We have one problem though. The vamp is going to be back." Harry said."And after a Weasly. I assume that it's a family trait." Though he sank done to the floor again,"And why do I feel like crap?" When was this going to end.  
"For the second question, werewolves and vampires are mortal enemys, and they have nasty reactions when they come into contact with each other. But only if the werewolf is in wolf form."  
"I guess that's a relief."  
"I believe she will go after the twins. Female vampires can only feed off of males. But the first thing we should do is have Ron report it to Dumbledore, a different version but there will be a the vamp, we really can't give to much away, without revealing Harry's secret. But that way we can't tell that it was Snape, but Dumbledore will take care of that."  
"So it was her." Ron said. Turning to Hermonie he said,"I'll tell Dumbledore tomarrow. Also you better get going you aren't suppose to be in here." She frowned but didn't agrue with him, but muttered something about never being thanked.  
"Harry feel better okay?"  
"I will." He promised with a weak smile.  
  
Dumbledore believed him and said action would be taken within the week though that hadn't stoped him and his friends from spending the night hiding with two cats in the seventh year dorm until the morning. But during the week he had to sneak away with Hermione in order to keep their relationship secret.  
"Friday, one day away." Ron whispered then stoped dead Snape was standing there looking as evil as ever then in a whisper,"If we survive."  
Snape, what was he doing here? He had to have taken some kind of truth serum, but if he was working with Voldemort, there could be some kind of antidote. He was going to talk to Dumbledore about what was going on here!  
Just then a Slytherin girl sqeeled at Hermione."OHH!! Hermione is that a hickey!!" She began to giggle uncontrollably."What loser gave you that?" Hermione out of instinct slapped her hand against her neck. Though they hurried over to their regular table while the other girls in the class began to giggle(though with two different attitudes about it."  
"Hermione who is the brainless git anyway." Ron asked,"Is he uglier then Krum?" He was getting teeded and was almost ready to yell out that he was Hermione's boyfriend and turn a few people into toads to make his point.  
"Class, taking a break from Miss Granger's hormones." _Hmm Snape would make an excellent dead toad. _"Today we will be using a different kind of cauldron, which can effect the potion. Please come up and get a silver cauldron, one from each group. In the end Ron was the one who had to go up and get it(though he didn't go down without a fight) He came back with the grubbiest, and most dented up one there was.  
Ron muttered his opnion of Snape. Harry laughed and noticed the cauldron was on the fire.  
"Ron why did you put it on the fire?"  
"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Can you take it off I'm kind of busy." At that Ron started making gaging noises while cutting up the newt tails they had to use. It shouldn't have been to hot, it had only been on the fire for a second or two. But it _burned_, it hurt like hell.  
"Ahh! The bloody thing's hot!" He yelped throwing the cauldron down. Then he remebered, silver, werewolves can't touch silver!  
"How could you be so stupid!" She hissed, then louder,"To touch a cauldron that had been on the fire!" He looked down at his hand which had started to blister.  
"Ouch." Ron whispered looking at his hand.  
"Well! Mr Potter so stupid to touch a hot cauldron? Though it hadn't been on long had it?" _He knows, oh man! He's gonna slip, like he did with Lupin!  
_"Professer it was quite hot." Hermoine said.  
" Ten points from Gryffindor." But the smirk on his face shouted. Potter I know! He was screwed.  
  
"He knows!" Hermione hissed.  
"Yeah, and I don't know what he's going to do."  
"This is bad." Ron commented.  
"He is probably running to Voldemort, Oh-so happy that he succeeded in destroying me." Harry muttered.  
"I don't think he's in with You-Know-Who." Hermione said thoughtfully  
"Hermione, you are too sensiable to believe in that crap. SAY HIS NAME!! You never knew of Voldemort when you were growing up. He gains power by fear, and you are afraid to say his name!!" He snapped ashamed that he had lost his temper, but she had to realize it sooner or later.  
Then she laughed,"You're right! He does feed of fear. Voldemort!"   
"Hermione this is mad!" Ron snapped.  
" No. Not saying Voldemort's name is mad!" She laughed.  
"You are mad! I mean now saying his name and thinking that Snape is not working for him!"  
"I have a theory, we have to spy on him tonight. No wait let's wait til Friday night. There is a meeting tonight so he couldn't do it tonight. Those usually last all night."  
"Yeah well, just let me turn Snape into a dead toad and I'll be happy." Harry muttered.  
"Whatever, let's go to dinner, I'm starving."  
"Yeah you only eat for three people, why not go for four?"  
Ron smirked,"I'm growing." Ron was already quite a few inches taller than Harry. Harry had grown alot over the year, but Hermione hadn't grown at all, she seemed stuck at five-six.  
Sitting down at the table, the food wasn't there yet. And Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkled, good, big news was on it's way.  
"Welcome! I have wonderful news for all students. This year a new tradition will come into place. The first ever Halloween dance will take place this year on the obvious date!" He chuckled," It is a costume party, so pairs will come as famous couples. All years are welcome. So I hope to see you all there!"  
He caught Hermione's eye and winked, she smiled which he took as a yes to going to the dance.  
Ron began to groan,"Remeber the Yule Ball? What a bloody waste of time! How about it Harry you skipping this one with me?" Harry saw Hermione across the table raise her eyebrow at him.  
"No-er- I'm going. "  
"Asking Cho again, that might seem kind of desperate."  
Harry blushed and bit his lip. "Well, I'm not exactly sure yet."  
"Well we know who Hermione is going with, her mystery man." He said but didn't stop there,"Say I bet it's Colin, or maybe Dennis." He snicked.  
"Oh! Be quite Ron! I'll tell you one thing, he's in out year or older." She said in a huffy voice, causing Ron to snicker.  
  
The nightly watch in the seventh year was cut short, owing to the fact that they had all been running on three hours of sleep.   
They were the last in Defense Against Dark Arts class, even if she wasn't in the classroom, they hated being in there. Though Hermione said that his dislike of vampires was a natural reaction. Ron's defense was that if someone had been sucking the blood out of you, you wouldn't like them very much either, they all agreed with him.  
She walked in as though nothing was wrong and why shouldn't she? It was her word against a werewolf and two kids.  
"Today we have a very special guest. Without further introduction here is Hope." She smiled but it seemed slightly forced. But his attention was distracted by a new figuire in the room.   
She stepped into the light, she had dark almost black hair, green eyes that had a slight blue cast to them. She was tall almost five nine and her skin made her look like she was a vamp.   
"Hiya. Guess you're wondering what I'm doing in you class." She began in accented English." Good question, you see I'm a Slayer. I hunt vampires and werewolves for a living." At that Harry's stomach sank, but he had to ask.  
"All werewolves and vamps?"  
"Good gosh no! Only the evil ones, or as long as they don't eat to many people." She smirked, just then he noticed that Ron had an, odd look on his face, a few of the other guys had it too. She was pretty, if a little plain, but her big eyes with long lashes made up for that.  
Just then Hermione shot her hand up."I've done alot of reading, and I've never heard of Slayers.Also what special qualities do Slayers have?"  
"Well, there is a perfectly good reason for that. We like to keep a low profile. Ya know. What makes a Slayer different from a normal witch or wizard is that we can't do advanced magic and we can do some basic tricks with a wand or spell. So we have have incredable response time. So we can keep up with our enemies. We also take care of dark wizards from time to time." To show her point serveral books, wands and pieces of parchment took flight without her saying a word, or any motion of a wand.   
"Wow." Ron whispered, though he wasn't sure if it was the flying objects that made him say that. To every one's suprise Neville raised his hand.  
"Uh. Where are you from?"  
"The good old U.S. of A. around Chicago to be precise." That explained her accent. He had studied Chicago in school, and he struggled to remember what he had learned about it. Ron had a rather blank look on his face while Hermione was trying to give him a crash coarse in Chicago.  
"Yeah the fire destroyed the city. There was a gangster named Capone..."  
During the class period they learned that she was their age, and was Muggle born. They also learned that Slayers could begin training until their eighteenth birthday and that the most powerful Slayers could do up to a sixth year's level, which was why she was here, most Slayers were only trained up to fourth year levels. But She was going to be trained with them until at least the end of the year.  
"Well class is dismissed. No homework." They got up to leave when Hope tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
"Follow me. I hear you are the people to talk to." She whispered to them. She was obviously the person who had been sent to help them.   
"Yeah we're coming." He said gesturing for Ron and Hermione to follow him. They nodded and followed. They didn't stop until they reached McGonall's classroom. She turned to them.  
"Okay, I'm the help Dumbledore promised. Impressed aren't you?" She grinned but her face became grim."So you have to tell me everything, with Voldemort involved as I suspect, you can't over look anything."  
"How much is everything?" Harry asked.  
"Everything that happened this year. Dumbledore keeps us posted, though the Ministry doesn't like that, cuz they aren't very found of us."  
Harry looked down at his feet, while Ron and Hermione looked equally as uncomfortable. They weren't eager to tell anyone about the past year.  
"You're a werewolf aren't you?"  
"What!? He told you?" Harry sputtered.  
"No I suspected that, but I'm positive now. You wouldn't react like that if you weren't one. Better watch that." She said with a wink. Harry felt dumbstruck and hoped he didn't look it.  
"So if you could tell me what's up it could help."  
"Wait a second! Why did you suspect me?" Harry pressed getting angry.  
"Well duh! You freaked when I announced that I hunted werewolves and vampires. So I figured that you were either option A or B. But I figured it was A."  
They proceeded to explain everything. From getting the detention to their plan to spy on Snape later that night.   
"Well I'm coming!" She announced and in a tone that belonged to Hermione, plus an accent which amused him. "And he will cast a charm that will alert him I'd bet my wand that he will but there is an easy way to get past it.."  
"By of coarse being in animal form." Hermione butted in, obviously showing Hope that she did not need things explained for her.   
"Ah- you two," She said looking at Hermione and Ron,"wouldn't happen to be Animagi would you?"  
"We have been working on that." Ron said, but Harry noticed that his ears were turning red.   
"Uh-huh. Well since you two are fifth years and haven't covered animal transformations yet, I think you might need to sit this on out."  
"Actually me and Harry can manage cat transfiguration just fine." Hermione chirped, obviously insulted. Hope's attitude was getting a little annoying.  
"Really? That's cool." She nodded. "See you later." She said and lefted the room.  
Ron usually would have insulted her for being so cocky. But he liked her it was obvious to the deaf, dumb and blind. Harry wondered were he placed in that order. But that didn't stop Hermione.  
"Who does she think she is?! Coming in and giving us orders!"  
"Well she has completed her training and she didn't actually give us orders."  
"Oh! All you see is a pretty face, you know nothing about her!"  
Ron shugged and said, "Well she's confident. You just don't like it because she actually knew something you didn't"  
"Break it up you two!" Harry commanded stepping in between them, he usually let these thing run their coarse, but this was getting ugly. He remember last year and the year before were he had a fued between them, it always got ugly.  
"Yeah I'll see you later. Bye Harry." Hermione called and stormed off.  
When she was gone Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs. "It isn't just a pretty face." He said and snickered.   
"Then ask her to the Halloween dance." Harry snapped impatiently.   
Ron ignored his snappy tone and nodded rapidly. Though Harry was tempted to remind him of Fleur, he decided against it. Even though Hope was arrogant and you couldn't understand her though her American slang half the time, she seemed to have a playful personality, that Fleur couldn't match in a thousand years.  
  
Harry realized that he really missed evenings alone with Hermione. Ron and Hope lounged in the arm chairs near by smoothing out their plans for their spy mission.  
"So ladies and gentlemen, it's now or never." Hope announced clapping her hands together.  
"Now." Harry announced feeling ready to get his revenge on Snape.  
"Now." Hermione said. Though Ron didn't say anything he nodded his head.  
Harry leveled his wand at Hermione and whispered the now familair spell and once again at Ron. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over the two cats and the Animagi form of Hope, a small jaguar. Last Harry transformed into a wolf and slunk under the cloak.  
It took them a while for them to actually move without someone's tail from being seen or someone stepping on another's foot/paw.   
They slipped out of the portal, luckily for them, the Fat Lady was alseep. They moved quietly, and Harry whished he had the Maduer's map, but without hands, operateing it would be rather hard. They bumped alone the hall way til they reached the dungeon. They really tried not to make a sound and they managed only a bump or two.  
The dungeon was usaully freezing but as a wolf, cold doesn't affect you as much. Harry though a wolf's keen nose he smelled Snape, who was nervous and angery.   
He was muttering swear words and pacing. Just then he heard the fire flare up. And it felt like the room had got colder. Beside him Hermione shivered.  
"SNAPE!" A loud voice boomed.  
"Yes, Voldemort?"  
"Has it been done? Is he a werewolf?" _That's me._  
"Yes, the boy couldn't handle a silver cauldron. So will you give me the antidote?"  
"Oh for your little sister how sweet."  
"Will you give it to me?" Snape was almost begging now. He actually _cared_ about another human being. He could almost forgive him.  
"Well now I know you are willing to negotiate. I have other services that might be needed of you. My traitorous Death Eater, still willing to serve."  
"It's for my sister! Never forget that!"  
"Ah your sister how is the little darling? Pity that accident she had. Could happen to anyone. But that vampire just stumbling into that room like that. She was so pretty just out of Hogwarts. Oh so sad."  
"I know you were behind it! You needed her for your army! What better way to destroy her!" Harry could smell the anger in the air, but it wasn't just Snape's.  
"My army, yes a delightful bunch, werewolves, vampires, boogie men and giants. "  
"Am I getting the antidote or not?"  
"No, but don't think your service is ended just yet." Voldemort whispered, poison dripping in his voice. Snape began to curse again showing that Voldemort was gone. Was this the reason Snape had left the Death Eaters? He felt a light tap on his paw, Hermione, it was time to go.   
  
Ron looked like he was in shock, and everyone else seemed to have a simlair expression on their face.  
"He's half human." Ron murmured,"I can't believe it."  
"Well, this is offically the weirdest case I've ever worked on." Hope murmured.  
Snape had traded him for his sister. That was the fact of it. He could almost forgive him. He stilled hated him, but for different reasons.  
"Yeah, I agree with you, this is amazingly wierd. But we have to tell Dumbledore. Now. You heard it, Snape's desperate, he'll do anything short of killing himself to help his sister." Hermione noted.  
"You got that right. Or someone soon will wake up and fine they have the urge to suck blood or howl at the moon."  
"I don't howl at the moon." Harry stated. Trying to lighten the heavy mood.   
"Yet." Ron added.  
"We have to tell Dumbledore now." Hermione insisted. They all nodded in agreement. Grabbed the invisibility cloak, though it was much more crowded with four people under it. Harry thought about leaving someone behind, but everyone was needed to tell an aspect of the story. They qiuckly reached Dumbledore's Quarters.  
"Dumbledore didn't tell you the password did he?" Harry asked Hope.  
"As a matter of fact he did." She slipped out under the cloak and yelled,"ICE MICE!" The gargoyle jumped aside. They stormed up the stairs toward his office. Fawkes gave them a look that would have fried lead for waking him up.   
"Dumbledore!" Hope yelped at the figure alseep at the desk.  
"Ms. Peters?" He asked snapping awake,"What's wrong? You seem troubled?"  
"We found out about the vamp! And who betrayed Harry! Snape's sister is the vampire and Snape sold out Harry to Voldemort for an antidote for his sister." She spilled without tact. Dumbledore's eyebrow's arched, not in disbelief but in suprise.  
"Snape testified under Truth Serum. But then again Voldemort has his ways. I believe you Hope. Slayers don't lie. But I need to know what proof you have."  
"No proof, but I do have witnesses. Dudes and dudette if you would." She promteted.   
Harry threw back the cloak on him, Ron, and Hermione.   
"Why am I not suprised?"  
They proceeded to tell Dumbledore everything. They needed that threat gone. Harry and Hope were safe, but Ron and Hermione were still in danger.  
"I see. I see the danger right now I would put the invisablilty cloak back on." He recomended. Harry tugged it over his head crowded with his friends, and waited.  
"Dumbledore? What's wrong?" A female voice asked. He hared even the sound of her voice and he knew it was instinct. She had never actually done anything to him, except use his best friend as a buffet.  
"We're waiting for brother, Asha."  
"Yes? You called?" Asked an olily voice.  
"I have recieved some disturbing information dealing with both of you. Asha? Why didn't you tell me? I have no quarells with those who have been cursed like you have, but when you use students as food sources."  
She made a gagging sound." Albues. I-I-I had too."  
"Do they not have places were vampires can recieve blood donated by those willing." She muttered something like _dead blood_.  
"You must leave, for your sake be glad it was a student with a Vampire Reaction, otherwise Hogwarts would be the school of the un-dead."  
"DO YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS CURSE!"  
"There are werewolves and vampires who have the same problem, but they do not go around abusing others. You are dismissed Asha."  
She let out a dry sob and there were footsteps.  
"With all respect Albeus,-"  
"Silence. You are in almost as deep as her. You sold out Harry for your sister." Dumbledore was gaining a dangerous edge to his voice.  
"ASK POTTER IF YOU ASKED HIM TO KILL SOMEONE TO HAVE HIS PARENTS BACK, DON'T YOU THINK HE WOULD?"It was a question that would haunt Harry for a long time, for the answer was something that he didn't want to face.  
Dumbledore sighed,"I assume this deal was made with Voldemort?"  
"Yeah."   
"After all that happened to you. How could you sell out?"  
Snape didn't respond to that.  
"Snape until further notice you are suspended. Then we will decide your fate." Dumbledore announced.  
"He won't rest until he's killed the boy." Snape warned,"he'll do anything."  
"Like many others I know."  
  
"He's gone you four can show your selves now." Dumbledore called.  
"Bout time." Hope grumbled.  
"It seems that I have trouble holding on to Dark Art's teachers. Any suggestions?"  
"Professer Lupin." Harry said instantly, hoping that Lupin could cone back.  
"Well he did turn out to be the best of the lot didn't he?" The headmaster said with an amused smile. "Though it's too bad Siruis is a wanted man, he would also be perfect for the job."  
"I bet he would make a great taecher." Hermione added.  
"Though I think it's time you four get some sleep." He added seeing Ron let out a yawn.  
"Good Idea."  
  
"Harry wait up a minute!" Hermione called as they were leaving for breakfast in the morning. He was more than glad too, the rumors were already begining to fly. about Snape, and as always he was in the middle of the rumors. The entire tower was empty.  
"I found the perfect costume for the dance."  
"I'm not wearing tights."  
"How bout an Army outfit?"  
"That could work."  
Here she said pointing to an article in book. There was a picture of a tall guy with brown hair and a pretty girl with blond hair. There was a title that read "Mensis and April" It was about a werewolf who was a soldier in World War One who loved a witch who didn't want her to love a Muggle born werewolf. In the end April got bit by another werewolf and was disowned, and they married.  
"Perfect." He whispered.  
She nodded "I though so."  
  
They came into the hall there was a flurry of conversation. The Slytherins looked cross and ready to kill.  
Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron and Hope. Hope was grumbling about Hogwarts food clogging arteries and was turning her sausage into crepes.  
"Hey Harry heard the rumor? That you, Ron, and Hermione hacked Snape." She smilied,"Gotta love the rumor mill."  
"Ohh you should have heard the ones during our second year." Hermione added. Hope and her seemed to be on good terms now.  
Though Harry could see that Ron was screwing up his courage to ask her to the dance. _Go for it Ron _he mouthed.   
"Hope?"  
"Yeah Ron?" She said and smiled like she knew what was coming.  
"I was-er- wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with-uh- me?" Ron asked already his ears were turning red.  
"It would be wonderful, I'd love to go with you." She smiled causing Ron to look as though his birthday had come early.  
"What couple are we goin as?" He asked.  
A blank looked crossed over Hope's face."I wasn't expecting to go." She admitted blushing.  
Hermione leaned over and whisperd,"They do make a cute couple? Don't they?"  
Hope guessing what they were talking about blushing even deeper. Slayers were only human after all.  
  
Sooner than they knew it the Halloween dance was a few hours away, and the first Quidditch match was coming a week later. But that was the last thing on Harry's mind, Hermione was. He really liked her and he didn't want to screw this up. He had managed by some miracle he had managed to transfigure a sweatshirt and jeans into a perfect replica of Mensis's. While Ron was desperatly trying to get a Prince's costume together, him and Hope were going as Snow White and her prince.  
He couldn't help be nervous about the dance.   
"Hey how do I look?" Ron asked, He had managed to find a crown, cape,sword and a very odd looking tuxedo.  
"You look good, don't worry Hope won't dump you for Justin."  
"You never told me who you are going with?"  
"It's a suprise."   
"No fair!"   
Just then Dumbledore stood up, calling attention."Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm flabbergasted by the turn out. It's wonderful. I could make this have a symbolic meaning, but you just want to dance. But the music will be provided out new recruit, Ms. Peters with a new charm she has invented. So let the dance begin, so everybody may fine their date!"  
"Here! Here!" Hope called. Ron winked at him and headed of toward her. Harry took that as the cue to find Hermione. He found her quickly, she seemed to have glow about her. The butterflies were back, and they were riding broomsticks. He walked over to her. She had on a pretty dress that dated back to the about nineteen-nineteen.  
"You look great."   
"You too." Hermione said. He grabbed her hand. At that many fifth years were looking their direction. And a few feet away Ron and Hope had just noticed them.  
"I knew it!" Hope yelped.  
"Aww! Harry? Why didn't you tell me." Ron laughed.  
But at that moment Hope announced,"Everybody grab your date! Our first song is a few seconds away, It's Dido's Here With Me." Harry knew she was going to use her CD Charm. She had invented it when she found out that Muggle devices didn't work in Hogwarts, after much swearing at her CD player, she invented that Charm.  
The music began and he pulled Hermione close.  
  
_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
_Hermione rested her face against his. He could feel his heart beating. But holding her close felt good, really good.   
  
_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_   
  


To be Continued....  
  
I finally ended without a cliff hanger!! But you know the drill!! Review it! But I need a favor, when you review it tell me do you want me to bring Snape back or not?! So now you have to review!  
  
_Here with Me_ is a Dido's song, I don't own it  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
